


Funny

by Clankit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ? - Freeform, About death, Can be platonic if you squint, Dark, Dark Dan - Freeform, Darkish Dan, Death, Drabble and a Half, Hospital, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Short, beep, flatlining, heavily, laughing, longer than a drabble at least, not that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death, Dan thought, was very very funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny

Death, Dan thought, was very very funny.

No, really. He doesn’t know why he thinks it’s funny. He shouldn’t find it funny. It’s somebody's whole life, someone who had friends and family, someone who had allies and enemies, someone who had partners and lovers, someone’s entire existence just disappearing.

_Beep._

And, really, who didn’t find it at least a little funny? People cheered when the villain died, so why couldn’t someone cheer when the hero died? The hero’s usually a worse character than the villain anyway.

_Beep._

Sure, whenever Dan read something sad online or in the paper, he felt bad. But for some reason, he also found it amusing. Just the fact that a person, someone like him, could be wiped out in the blink of an eye? Hilarious.

_Beep._

And, well, Dan would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about it. Not, murder, really, but more just the idea of death. The feeling of control, the power of holding someone’s life in your hands, the ability to snap your fingers and make them disappear if you want to.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

Who wouldn’t want that?

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

And it made you think, really. About how fragile a human life really was. Animals are strong, but humans have no natural defenses. Dan’s surprised more people haven’t accidentally killed someone.

_Beepbeepbeep_

Whenever Dan held a knife, whenever Dan stood with a group at a crosswalk waiting to cross, he always thought about the fact he could kill someone right now. He had the ability to wipe out an entire human’s life with a stab or a shove. He wasn’t going to, of course. But he could.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

 

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppp._

So, as Dan sat there in the hospital, clutching Phil’s now cold hand and staring at his eyes which used to hold so much life, he started to laugh.

Death, after all, was very very funny.

 

 


End file.
